fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 18
On Corper... Osbyss Tigator) *Veins are digging into Corper’s soil*… Arric) Tigator, we’ve got to give up. Osbyss Tigator) Arric, I’m not letting Corper die. Arric) There’s nothing we can do, though! WE TRIED AND WE FAILED! Tigator, we need to get back home. Osbyss Tigator) You may go back, but I’m not going anywhere! Arric) Tigator... Osbyss Tigator) It was my fault in the first place! IF WAS HERE, MAYBE I COULD HAVE STOPPED DARTERYM EARLIER! MAYBE CORPER COULD BE FED MORE ENERGY THAN JUST MINE! Arric) TIGATOR, IT’S USELESS...WE FAILED! Osbyss Tigator) I’m not failing again. Arric) You already did... Osbyss Tigator) I HAVEN’T! Arric) YOU HAVE! Osbyss Tigator) I CAN STILL SAVE CORPER! I KNOW I CAN! THIS IS MY PLANET, MY HOME, AND YOU KNOW IT! Arric) I know... Osbyss Tigator) WHEN BLUE FIRST FOUND ME, IT WAS ON THIS PLANET! THIS IS WHY I WILL NOT LEAVE! I FIRST CAME TO LIFE HERE! Arric) Okay... Osbyss Tigator) I’m not leaving... Arric) And I’ll stay with you. In space... ( Smoke spills into space, filled with blue electricity ) ( Rausen’s body forms swiftly ) Rausen) ...Cold...*Looks around* Home... The next morning on Earth... BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Wolfgang) … Crysemtion Volf) Get up, sleepyhead. Wolfgang) *Looks to his side* She’s already up again... Crysemtion Volf) Yeah, sleepyhead. Wolfgang) Okay, I understand I’m the one who’s asleep a lot, but ugh...Privacy? Crysemtion Volf) Sure... 30 minutes later... ( Samantha sits on her bed, crying ) Wolfgang) *Walking out of the bathroom* …Samantha, what’s wrong? ( Samantha looks at Wolfgang and then puts her head down ) ( Wolfgang picks up his pace ) ( Samantha gets up and hugs Wolfgang quickly ) Wolfgang) *Hugs Samantha and rubs her back* What’s wrong? Samantha) *Looks into Wolfgang’s eyes, not crying* Remember that guy from yesterday? Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) He...He...*Starts crying again and hides face* He...He slapped me and yelled at me...Then he tried throwing me through a window towards the battlefield... Wolfgang) …*Rubs Samantha’s back with his eyes opened wide* Crysemtion Volf) Wolfgang? Wolfgang) *In head* Oh, Nexus is getting it now... In Trent’s bedroom... ( Trent coughs more ) Nintendo) I’ll call off the brawl, you’re sick and I want you to stay in bed... Trent) No. *Coughs* Nintendo) Yes. Trent) I’m fine, Un-*Vomits* ( The vomit lands on Nintendo’s lap ) Nintendo) *Looks down* You know... *Looks at Trent* We can do the brawl later on, I want you to rest. DF has woken from his dream... Nirrel) BOMB! *Throws a bomb at shadowy snakes* BOOM! DF) … ( A shadowy hawk dives towards DF ) ( Nirrel digs in his fur, pulling a blade out ) ( Nirrel throws the blade into the shadowy hawk ) ' BOOM! '( The blade explodes ) Nirrel) *Looks in-front of him* And we’re sa..f...e...*Pulls jetpack out of fur* DF) … ( A large, shadowy salamander runs towards Nirrel ) ( Nirrel puts the jetpack on, while waving DF ) ( DF crawls on top of Nirrel’s jetpack, but falls ) ( Nirrel catches DF, while taking off ) DF) AHHHH! ( Nirrel flies through the large, shadowy salamander ) ( The shadowy salamander disperses and transforms into a large, flying humanoid ) ( Nirrel blasts his rocket’s engition ) ( Flames cover the large, flying humanoid ) ( Nirrel blasts away, before his rocket falls off ) ( Nirrel turns to his back, crashing and sliding onto the ground ) ( A shadowy tiger with two horns stomps on the ground, then charges ) ( DF gets out of Nirrel’s grip and hides ) Nirrel) *Slowly gets back up* … *Turns towards the shadowy tiger with horns* Great! *Hit and falls backwards* ( Nirrel rolls onto his feet ) Nirrel) *Moves his paw close and away from his head* Aim...*Puts paw down* FIRE! *Fires two small blast from his eyes* ( The shadowy tiger eats the two blast with smoke coming out of his mouth ) Nirrel) …*Pulls out a red sheet from his fur* You mad? Come at me! *Waves the red sheet* Toro toro! ( The shadowy tiger charges towards Nirrel’s red sheet ) ( Nirrel moves the sheet, turning around ) ( The “bull” does a U-turn towards the “ninja squirrel” ) ( Nirrel lifts the red sheet, with one hand in his fur ) ( The bull-like tiger U-turns towards Nirrel again ) Nirrel) *Waving the red sheet* TORO, TORO! ( Nirrel lifts the sheet up ) ( The shadowy tiger jumps upwards, biting Nirrel’s red sheet and arm ) ( The bull runs with Nirrel’s red cloth and arm ) ( Nirrel’s on his knees, with his right hand holding a bomb, while screeching in pain ) ( The shadowy tiger charges towards Nirrel ) ( Nirrel throws a bomb into the tiger’s mouth ) BOOM! ( The bomb explodes in the shadow creatures mouth ) ( A black shard with a purple glow hovers above the shadow creature and disappears ) Defaming Fogs: Episode 19 '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 18 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Feelings for Nexus (hate him, like him, don't know, etc.)? How will DF react to Nirrel's missing left arm and hand? Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Arric Category:Blueking4ever Category:Rausen Category:Wolfgang Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Samantha Category:Nexus Category:Trent Category:Nintendocan Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nirrel